Tinker Bell (Disney)
Tinker Bell is the iconic tritagonist of Disney's Peter Pan franchise and the Main Protagonist of her own Disney Fairies series. She is a fairy who was created by Sir James M. Barrie for the play, Peter Pan. She is Peter Pan's assistant or sidekick who helps him fly. She is voiced by Mae Whitman who also and later voiced, Shanti, Katara Batgirl Little Suzy, Rose Darma and April O'Neil. History In her most widely known appearance in the 1953 animated Peter Pan film, the character was animated and had no dialogue. Tinker Bell has been one of Disney's most important branding icons for over half a century, and is generally known as "a symbol of 'the magic of Disney'." She has been featured in television commercials and program opening credits sprinkling pixie dust with a wand in order to shower a magical feeling over various other Disney personalities, though the 1953 animated version of Tinker Bell never actually used a wand. In the picture and the official Disney Character Archives, she is referred to as a pixie. She is also featured in the opening of all Disney films flying over the Magic Castle (in a counter-clockwise direction, right to left). There is an urban legend that the original animated version of Tinker Bell was modelled after Marilyn Monroe. However, Disney animator Marc Davis's reference was actress Margaret Kerry. He illustrated Tinker Bell as a young, attractive, blonde haired, big blue eyed, white female, with an exaggerated hour-glass figure. She is clad in a short lime-green dress with a rigid trim, and green slippers with white puffs. She is trailed by small amounts of pixie dust when she moves, and this dust can help humans fly if they believe in happy thoughts. Some critics have complained that Disney's version of Tinker Bell is too sexually suggestive. Since 1954, Tinker Bell has featured as a hostess for much of Disney's live-action television programming and in every Disney movie advertisements flying over Disneyland with her magic wand and her fairy dust, beginning with Disneyland (which first introduced the theme park to the public while it was still under construction), to Walt Disney Presents, Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, and The Wonderful World of Disney. In 1988, the same year The Wonderful World of Disney moved from ABC to NBC as The Magical World of Disney. That year, she also appeared in the final shot of the ending scene of Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit, along with Porky Pig; sprinkling fairy dust on the screen after Porky's trademark farewell as it goes black prior to the closing credits. She also starred alongside other Disney characters, such as Chip 'n Dale, in many Disney comics, where she was also able to speak. Tinker Bell also appears as a summon in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. At Disneyland, Tinker Bell is prominently featured in Peter Pan's Flight, a suspended dark ride based on the artwork from the animated film. Beginning in 1961, she was also featured as a live performer who flew through the sky at the climax of some of the nightly fireworks displays. She was originally played by 71-year-old former circus performer Tiny Kline, up until her retirement three years later. On the 2008 Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade special on ABC, Disney announced that a Tinker Bell float would be added to the classic Disney's Electrical Parade at Disney California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort, the first new float to be added since even long before the parade ended its original run at Disneyland in 1996. Tinker Bell was part of the Disney Princess franchise, from which she was later extracted and converted into the central character of the new Disney Fairies franchise in 2005. In addition to an extensive line of merchandise, 2008's Tinker Bell film is the first of five direct-to-DVD features set in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is voiced by Mae Whitman in these digitally animated DVD features. In addition, Disney announced in 2010 that Tinker Bell will have her own live-action comedy movie and actress Elizabeth Banks is cast as Tinker Bell. The movie will explore Tinker Bell's nature, and Elizabeth Wright Shapiro and McG are the screenwriters in this movie. At Disneyland, a Pixie Hollow meet-and-greet area opened on October 28, 2008, near the Matterhorn, where guests are able to interact with Tinker Bell and her companions. A similar area called "Tinker Bell's Magical Nook" is in Adventureland at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida. In November 2009, Tinker Bell became the smallest waxwork ever to be made at Madame Tussauds, measuring only five and a half inches. On September 21, 2010, Tinker Bell was presented with the 2,418th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, becoming the thirteenth fictional character and the sixth Disney character to receive this honor. Tinker Bell's star celebrated Hollywood Walk of Fame's 50th anniversary. In the film Secret of the Wings, Tinker Bell was revealed to not be an only child and had a little sister, a twin, by the name of Periwinkle. Biography Early Life ''Tinker Bell'' A long time ago, before she met Peter Pan, Tinker Bell was born from a baby's first laugh and a white dandelion seed. She arrives in Pixie Hollow, located in Neverland. Upon her arrival, her magical talent is found by showing her a number of objects related to each fairy talent which will react to her if that is her innate magical talent. Ironically, the only object she passes over when looking for her talent is the Tinker hammer, but her inner talent is so skillfully gifted and strong that the hammer goes to her. After hearing stories of the mainland, Tinker Bell becomes excited at the prospect of visiting in the springtime. She soon learns that only nature-talented fairies visit the mainland, and becomes determined to find a talent which would let her go. However, Tinker Bell's attempts at learning nature talents fail miserably. She alienates the other Tinkers in the workshop by saying she does not want to be a stupid tinker. However, after her friends see Tinker Bell successfully repair a music box, they tell her that going to the mainland shouldn't matter if tinkering is what she is good at. This does not make Tinker Bell feel better, and so she goes to Vidia for help. Vidia, who had been unintentionally humiliated by Tinker Bell earlier, tells Tink that capturing sprinting thistles would allow her to go to the mainland. In attempting to capture them, Tinker Bell ruins the preparations for spring after Vidia secretly interferes. After speaking with Terence, she realizes the importance of a tinker's job. Tinker Bell is able to redeem herself by inventing machines that speed up the spring preparations, allowing the other fairies to get back on schedule. As a reward, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to go to the mainland with the nature fairies to return the music box Tinker Bell had fixed earlier. The person Tink returned the music box she had fixed earlier was Wendy Darling at a pretty young age. She took it in to show it to her mom, Mary Darling. ''Tinker Bell 2: The Lost Treasure'' The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell and dust-talent fairies like Terence are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and The Minister of Autumn. They show her a magical moonstone and explain to her its powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue pixie dust to rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. An accident occurs, causing the scepter and the stone to break. That night, she attends a show at the Fairy Tale Theater about a magic mirror called the Mirror of Incanta which, according to legend, granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. She sets out in a balloon she created to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the last wish to repair the moonstone. Along the way, she meets Blaze, a brave and daringly bold firefly. Tinker Bell finally discovers the magic wish-granting mirror of Incanta, but she accidentally wastes the wish foolishly. She is found by her best and closest friend Terence, who followed her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirro hud interference New Yorkr, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the newly constructed Fall scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are alarmed to see the fragments of the moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they increased the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the bluest pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. This blue pixie dust later appears as a main part in the film The Pirate Fairy when it is briefly stolen by Zarina. ''Tinker Bell 3: The Great Fairy Rescue'' Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Tink attends Fairy Camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Tinker Bell curious and she eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When Tink reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually, they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Elizabeth Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tinker Bell immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings to leave. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Tink a little scare, but it unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink but it's no use. Lizzy discovers Tink inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Griffiths, but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank, and Bobble to rescue Tink. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination with fairies to Tink. Tink is flattered by the child's obsession and since it's raining outside, Tink decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. Tink and Lizzy have formed a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down and Tink is able to return to the camp. She makes her way out, but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, he's too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Lizzy any mind. Tink returns and decides to fix the leaks so Lizzy can spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Lizzy's father was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes Lizzy to get grounded. To make up for what had happened, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Tink. He discards the claims and begins to throw her fairy drawings and research book into the trash. This sight angers Tink and the tinker reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Griffiths to capture Tink, but Vidia arrives and pushes her out of the way. Vidia is then taken by Dr. Griffiths to London for research, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Vidia is freed and she and Tink form a friendship, while Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. ''The Pixie Hollow Games'' When the traditional Pixie Hollow Games arrive, Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary represent the tinker talent fairies, competing against all the other nature-talents in the world of the fairies. Eventually, Tink and Fairy Mary were eliminated. And when they were, Tink began to support the combined efforts of Rosetta and her teammate, Chloe, as garden fairies have a history of losing every year with no wins whatsoever. ''Tinker Bell 4: Secret of the Wings'' On an average day, Tink, Clank, and Bobble are weaving baskets that are to be sent to the Winter Woods via snowy owl messengers. Tinker Bell develops a fascination for the Winter Woods and begins to wonder what it is like. Clank and Bobble inform her that warm fairies are prohibited from crossing the border line to the Woods. Just then, Fawn arrives chasing after a rabbit who's afraid of crossing over for the winter season. Tink offers to help, believing animal fairies (and those that assists them) are allowed to cross the border to escort the animal. However, when they arrive, Fawn explains that animal fairies only see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake a sleeping animal, and Tink takes the opportunity to cross over. When she does, her wings begin to glow out of nowhere. Fawn then uses Tink's fishing rod-type invention to reel the tinker back to the warm side of the border. Fawn rushes Tink the healing talent fairies when she notices Tink's wings half frozen. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta meet with the two and Tink tries to tell them about the glowing wings. None of her friends believe the story, so Tink goes through some of the fairy history books to learn about glowing wings. She finds the "Wingology" book but the chapter on sparkling wings has been eaten by a bookworm. Tink then asks a nerdy sparrow man information, but he claims only the keeper knows about glowing, glittering fairy wings. The keeper lives in the Winter Woods, however, so Tink stows away on one of the baskets being sent over to the Woods. When she arrives, she loses the Wingology book, and the said book is found by a frost sparrow man named Sled. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, tells Sled to send the book over to the keeper. Tink follows and meets the keeper and a frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. When Tink and Periwinkle meet, their wings begin to glow, just like when Tink first crosses the border. The keeper, whose real name turns out to be Dewey, discovers that Tink and Peri were born from the first laugh of the same baby, thus making them fraternal twin sisters. The two fairies are more than happy to begin their newfound and strong sisterly bonding, but Lord Milori arrives and informs Dewey to send them back as it is too cold for a warm fairy's wings to withstand. Tink and Peri decide that one day together in the warm realms of Spring and Summer would not hurt. They spend time enjoying activities and Tink even meets some of Peri's best friends. After a near-death experience, however, Dewey also agrees that it's too dangerous. Tink and Peri are forced to part ways, but Tink tells Peri to meet her at the border the next day. That night, Tink gathers her friends to secretly create a snow maker machine. The machine will allow Peri to see the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink also plans on introducing Peri to Queen Clarion, hoping the Queen would abolish the border law upon hearing how Tink and Peri are sisters. The following day, the machine proves to be a success for a short time. Peri meets Tink's friends and is given a periwinkle flower by Rosetta as a gift, which Peri frosts. After a while, Peri became too hot and her wings began to shrivel. Peri is taken back to the Winter Woods where her wings are able to recover. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori arrive and only enforce the border law further after learning about Periwinkle's event. If a warm fairy enters winter, their wings would freeze and break. If a frost fairy enters warm regions, their wings would shrivel and dry up. Tink and Peri say their goodbyes as they are forced to never see each other again. Queen Clarion explains to Tink that when Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies from separate seasonal regions fell madly in love and recklessly crossed the border. One had broken a wing and was unable to fly forever. That is when Queen Clarion created the law. The next morning, a small portion of the warm regions of Pixie Hollow have been frozen as a result of the ice machine going berserk. Tink and her friends destroy the machine but the weather has been thrown off, and Pixie Hollow continues to freeze. Tink and the others evacuate all the fairies and animals to shelters. Tink then realized that the periwinkle flower Rosetta gave to Peri never died as a result of being preserved in frost. Tink flies over to the Winter Woods to get Peri and her friends to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree, which is being threatened by the dropping temperature. The frost talents do so and the Pixie Dust Tree and the rest of Pixie Hollow are saved. The frost melts within minutes of being shined on by the sun, and all is seemingly well. However, when Tink traveled into the Winter Woods, she broke her wing. Peri and Tink connect their wings, which magically heals the shredded wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then reveal that they were the two fairies that fell in love, and decided to allow Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to continue seeing each other. In the end, all warm fairies are allowed to cross the border when the frost talents preserve their wings. Tink and Peri are then seen celebrating the newfound unity with their new best friends. ''Pixie Hollow Bake Off'' In a Contest for the Pixie Hollow Bake off, She's not even sure how it happened in the past 399 years for Queen Clarion's arrival day party. She may have suggested that the Baking fairy, Gelata shakes things up a bit, but she's not too worried. So she and her friends plan on a different kind of cake. At the end of the contest the cake looks appealing and looks aren't everything. Although Tink and her team lost on taste, the queen is feeling much better, at least she made her points with Gelata. ''Tinker Bell 5: The Pirate Fairy'' Tinker Bell and her five best friends - Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Vidia - go after a misguided and rogue fairy dust-keeper fairy named Zarina to return the vital blue fairy dust she had stolen to its rightful place in Pixie Hollow. After confronting Zarina, Tinker Bell has her innate tinkering abilities swapped and becomes a water fairy. She is uncertain of her recently acquired water-controlling abilities and accidentally creates huge waves, puddles, downpours, and whirlpools with just a touch or snap of her fingers. Tinker Bell desperately tries to convince Zarina to return home with them but is taken to a place on the ship under a metal box. When she later discovers that Zarina has been double-crossed by James Hook, Tink willingly returns the blue fairy dust in exchange for Zarina's safety and well-being. She uses her unusually strong hydrokinetic abilities to push the waters back so that the others could save Zarina from sinking to her destruction. She later used a sword to fight and distract the pirates while Zarina attempted to reclaim the blue fairy dust from James. When they succeeded in making the ship go off course, Tinker Bell and the others were caught in a sack from one of the ship's sails. When released, Tink used her water-controlling abilities to create a tidal wave over the pirates (as well as wash the pixie dust off of James, removing his flight). Using the pirate ship to return home, she convinces Queen Clarion and Fairy Gary that Zarina had practically mastered her unique and strong fairy dust-controlling abilities and that they all should see her in action. She soon thanks to the reformed and redeemed Zarina for fully restoring her exceptionally strong tinkering-talent abilities with light green-colored fairy dust. ''Tinker Bell 6: The Legend of the Neverbeast'' One night in Neverland, Tink was building a wagon for a baby hawk named, Hannah, when a Green star, or a comet, the fourth from the right, flew by. While carrying the hawk with Fawn the Scout Fairies attempts to stop any hijack animals attacking. Meanwhile, Tink and her friends helped Fawn protect the mythical, legendary NeverBeast from harm. Meeting Peter Pan At that point during the end of her series, Peter Pan met Tinker Bell while trying to steal the tooth of a shark. He had planned to do this by rowing out on a small boat and knocking the shark out cold with his oar - but the shark was bigger than he anticipated and it bit his boat in half. Peter had not yet learned to fly, and so Tinker Bell taught him then and there to save him from the shark. ''Peter Pan (1953) One night in London, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan visit the home of the Darling family as he accidentally left his living shadow there during one of his previous visits. Using her light, Tinker Bell scopes through the house. While searching, Tinker Bell finds and lands on a hand mirror and looks at herself, they eventually find the shadow, but accidentally trap Tink inside, and wake Wendy Darling, the oldest Darling child, in the process. Wendy helps put Peter's Shadow back on by sewing it. Tinker Bell, however, tries to get out of the drawer by climbing through a keyhole, and getting stuck in the process, but gets unstuck when Wendy gets the sewing kit to help Peter free her. Wendy is heavily infatuated with the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and appears to have a crush on the boy as well. This angers Tinker Bell, making her red with jealously and even calling Wendy a "big ugly girl". Soon enough, Wendy explains that she may never see Peter again as her father is forcing her to "grow up" and leave the Pan stories in the past. Because Peter enjoys Wendy's stories of his adventures, he offers her a chance to stay in Neverland, where she will never have to grow up. Tinker Bell is disgusted by the very idea and refuses to bestow her fairy dust upon Wendy and her younger brothers, John and Michael. However, Peter simply spanks the fairy dust out of Tink and unto the Darlings, giving them the ability to fly to Neverland. Once they've arrived, the group is attacked by Pan's nemesis Captain Hook. Peter orders Tink to take the Darlings to the island for safety, but Tink leaves them in her dust. She heads to Hangman's Tree where she, Peter, and the Lost Boys reside. She tells the boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down the "Wendy Bird." The boys do as they thought they were told and when Peter finds out, he is furious. Lost Boy Cubby reveals that it was Tink that gave them the order and Peter banishes the fairy for a week as punishment. Later that night, Captain Hook's first mate, Mr. Smee, kidnaps Tink and takes her to Hook's ship where the captain attempts to toy with Tink's emotions to get her to reveal Peter's hideout. He tells her the pirates are planning on shanghaiing Wendy, and the plot makes Tink more than happy as, with Wendy out of the way, she and Peter can be together again. She points the way to the hideout on the map, but before she completes this, she forces Hook to promise not to lay one single finger or a hook on Peter Pan. Hook agrees, trapping her in a lantern once she reveals the location. The next morning, Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys are captured and given the choice of becoming pirates or walking the plank. Wendy convinces the boys to refuse the offer, in high hopes that Pan will save them. Meanwhile, Hook reveals his plot to plant a bomb in Peter's hideout, disguised as a gift from Wendy. When Tink hears this, she breaks free of her trap and heads for Hangman's Tree. There, she tries to warn Peter, but he brushes her claims off as nonsense. The bomb begins to ring rapidly, ready to explode, but Tink takes it away from Peter and sacrifices herself. In the rubble of Hangman's Tree, Peter is safe, but Tink is fatally injured. Peter restores her life by telling her just how much she means to him. With Tink saved, Peter heads to the Jolly Roger to rescue his friends. A battle occurs, ending with Hook fleeing for his life from the crocodile who ate his left hand and now wants the rest of the captain. With Hook defeated, Peter decides to escort Wendy home, having Tink sprinkle fairy dust all over Hook's ship so it turns gold and flies. ''Return to Neverland Tink and Peter are having a normal day in Neverland when they stop by the Jolly Roger to visit and annoy Captain Hook. When they arrive, Hook claims to have his dearest Wendy held captive. Peter battles the evil pirate, but Hook throws "Wendy" overboard to be eaten by an octopus. Peter rushes down to save her and Tink follows close behind. When Pan seems to have finally met his end, he emerges from the water and Tink uses her pixie dust to lift the octopus and land him on Hook's ship. Peter and Tink then leave the scene to free the prisoner. Instead of Wendy, however, they find her daughter Jane. Tink takes an immediate disliking toward her, similar to her disliking of Wendy in the first film. Pan decides to introduce her to the Lost Boys, but Jane quickly grows tired of their savage like behavior. She attempts to build a raft to return home, but Pan knows that the only way to leave Never Land is to fly. Tink reluctantly bestows pixie dust upon Jane, but the flight lessons end in failure. Jane loses her temper again when Pan and the boys begin to play rugby with her notepad. She tells Pan and the boys off and ever abolishes her belief of fairies. Jane's disbelief causes Tink to grow ill. After Slightly gives her a check-up, Pan and the gang learns that Tinker Bell will die unless they get Jane to believe in fairies. Pan and the others then set out to find Jane and make her the very first Lost Girl. Unfortunately, Jane makes a deal with Hook. If she helps him locate his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship that now has the ability to fly after Tinker Bell sprinkled her pixie dust all over it. Jane tricks the boys into playing treasure hunt, but after bonding with them, she changes her minds and discards the whistle she was meant to use to summon Hook once she found the treasure. Tootles the Lost Boy finds the whistle and innocently blows it, summoning Hook and his crew. Peter and the others are captured and Jane rushes back to Hangman's Tree to find Tinker Bell. It's too late, however, and Tinker Bell's bright light of life has expired. Jane mourns the death of the tinker fairy and her belief in fairies' begins to arise. Tink is revived and the duo heads to the Jolly Roger to face Hook. They arrive and find Peter locked on to an anchor about to be thrown overboard. Tink distracts Hook and Smee while Jane frees the Lost Boys and battle the pirates. Tink manages to become unconscious so Jane can try to retrieve the key. Hook awakens and attempts to kill Jane. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on her and she is able to escape through flight. Not only that, but she is also able to free Peter. Hook is defeated and Peter escorts Jane home. While there, Peter and Tink - who, after so many years, has finally put her jealousy and resentment of Wendy aside - have a brief but heartwarming reunion with the full-grown Wendy, whom Tink uses her fairy dust to allow Wendy to magically levitate one last time with Peter's permission. Afterward, they head back home to Neverland. Quotes *"Hello?" - first word in her own movie. *"I... think so." - response to Queen Clarion that Tink found her way. *"(chuckles) Aww, cute!" - about a mouse named, Cheese *"I think I can fix that." - before fixing something. *"There's gotta be more to my life than just pots and kettles!" *"AAHH-CHOO!!" - sneezing in a pepper shaker. *"I win!" - tricking her friends for playing hide and seek. *"Me?" - when she was chosen to build the autumn scepter in The Lost Treasure. *"So long, Pixie Hollow. I'll be back soon." - leaving pixie hollow on a journey beyond it. *"(shudders) I'm starving..." - as her stomach growls. *"Oh, well, right, you can say... (...) for now. Just do me a favor, if you could stay... right... here. (...) If my berries are accurate, we should see land soon. Uh, I'm... Tinker Bell. What's your name? (...) Okay, uh... Blinky? Flicker? Flash? Beam? Uh... Flare? (...) Well how in the blazing bellows am I supposed to guess your name if you keep-- (...) Your name's bellows? (...) Ohh, Blaze! Kind of a tough guy name. Are you a tough guy? (laughs) Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself." - meeting Blaze *"I don't know, Blaze, I think we're lost. Maybe we should pull over and ask for directions. (...) Fine, scaredy cat, I'll do it." - Finding herself in the middle of nowhere. *"(Laughs) Just kidding!" - when Terence says that he's one of her best friends. *"Hey, guys! Play nice now!" - waving at the Trolls as she and Terence pace by. *"Uh-oh!" - after watching Cheese fly off because of the gnome falling. *"AAAAHHHH!!" - When she was accidentally discovered by Lizzie while she was stuck in the fairy house. *"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" - in The Great Fairy Rescue. *"(Whistles)" - calling her friends to plant a cherry tree. *"Vidia, do you really need to practice for the Pixie Hollow Games right here?" - catching Vidia for blowing down the Banner of the Pixie Hollow Games for Banner Day. *"Uh, guys? The games aren't today, but they ARE coming soon!" - in the Short "History of the Games" *"Let the Pixie Hollow Games begin!" - in the teaser trailer of Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games. *"Winter fairies make it look so easy." - after she and her friends fell before they attempt to ice skate. *"Jingles!" - watching Fairy Mary ice skate *"I know her, I know her!" - watching Fairy Mary skate a picture on the ice. *"Yeah. Try again, and this time, throw yourself into it!" - cheering Clank up to build a batter snowman. *"HALFWAY?!" - Tink and her friends when Sled said the last word. *"INCOMING...!!!" - before launching a giant snowball at their opponents. *"I'll be okay." - In Secret of the Wings *"Can't fly." - after falling as she was about to fly, because her wings were hidden in her winter coat *"Like yours." - meeting Periwinkle for the first time. *"Two fairies born of the same laugh. So that means... (...) (with Periwinkle) So We're... SISTERS!" - finding out that she has a family, due to not being an only child. *"My name is Tinker Bell, and I'm not even sure how this happened. I may have casually suggested that Gelata shakes things up a bit this year. Apparently, and baking fairy speak? That translates into "Bake Off". But, I'm not too worried. I mean, isn't baking just Tinkering with Flower?" - Interview before the bake off contest in Pixie Hollow Bake Off *"So... we lost on taste... Oh, but the good news is, the Queen is feeling much better. And I least I've made my points of Gelata." - Interview in the end of the Short. *"Oh! It's Periwinkle! (...) Hi Peri!" - as her wings Light up and waving at Periwinkle during the Four seasons festival. *"This dust belongs to Pixie Hollow!" - to Zarina in The Pirate Fairy *"(groans) What happened?" - after being woken up by Silvermist from unconsciousness. *"Vidia?! I can't believe you're still just lying there. Come on! A little pirate treasures' not gonna hurt ya!" - watching Vidia fall out of the treasure chest. *"I didn't do anything I just..." - before noticing she accidentally triggers water fairy talents *"No. No, no, no. She switched our talents! I must be a water fairy now." - after her talent has been switched with Silvermist's and Vidia's, and Rosetta's talent has been switched with Fawn's and Iridessa's. *"Aaarrgh!" - acting like a pirate *"Thanks." - after her talent has been restored. *"Yep, you definitely are. I know that look, I Invented that look. What's the wagon for?" - to fawn in The Legend of the Never Beast *"Wow, she really rehearsed this." - watching Fawn perform *"Uh, What were hippos again?" - after Fawn's performance of Thinking about animals. *"You're a big ugly girl!" - Peter translating Navigation Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fairies Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Teenagers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Immortals Category:Amazons Category:Magic Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Famous Category:Artistic Category:The Messiah Category:Victims Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Titular Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Role Models Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stock Characters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crossover Heroes